Home For Christmas
by Destiny Jones
Summary: Mulder learns the real meaning of Christmas when he spends half of it alone. A certain surly boss gets lucky! Also a lot of reflecting.


  
Author's Note: I write a lot of fanfic based on lyrics because they have the best plots. Okay, so maybe I'm not that creative so that I can't think up of a plot but you should see what I can develop! Anyways, I usually include who does the song and the lyrics at the end of the story. So, without further adieu, here is the story and hope you like it!  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
Mulder sat in his empty hotel room. He was so alone and desolate. He knew it was his fault.  
  
He walked over to the phone and picked it up. He dialed the number he knew so well: Scully's home number. It rang once...twice...three times....he was about to hang up when Scully answered.  
  
"This better be Mulder," she answered icily. Uh oh, Mulder thought. She's furious.  
  
"Yeah, Scully. It's me."  
  
"Mulder, where are you? You were supposed to be here 2 hours ago!" He heard Christmas music and laughter in the background. He knew all of Scully's family was there and felt even worse.  
  
"I'm in Florida," he said sheepishly.  
  
"You're where?"  
  
"In Florida," he repeated, though he knew the question asked was rhetorical.  
  
"Why are you in Florida, Mulder?" There was slight agitation in her voice.  
  
"There's been outstanding reports of UFO activity in the Tampa Bay area," he said. He realized that, at the time, it sounded promising. But now, it sounded stupid.  
  
"You're chasing little green men?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But it's Christmas, Mulder!"  
  
"I know." He felt even worse.  
  
"Mulder, you know how important tonight is to me." Her voice was hushed.  
  
"Yeah, Scully, I know." He heard her sigh, exasperated.  
  
"It's okay," she whispered to herself. Then, she asked Mulder, "When will you be home?"  
  
"I don't know," he said. "I had hoped to be home in the morning but...there is a storm brewing here and they think it may even snow!" Scully sighed again.  
  
"Just...make it home safe, okay?"  
  
"You know I will."  
  
"All right. I love you, Mulder."  
  
"I love you too, Scully. Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas." Her voice was part whimsical, part sarcastic. The opposite line clicked, disconnected. Mulder hung up the phone as well. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew that he would be in a heap of trouble when he got home.   
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
After Scully hung up the phone, she began to pace. It wasn't a worried-about-a-loved-one pace. It was an I'm-so-angry-I-don't-know-what-to-do pace. And boy, was she angry.   
  
It had been well over five months since she and Mulder had officially been a couple. The times when they were together was pure bliss for her. However, that was the thing. When they were together. Scully thought she could handle the more frequent ditchings when she went off looking for The Truth without her because she thought she knew why. He was just trying to protect her. But this was the last straw. Mulder knew how important this Christmas was to her. How could he not? She had only talked every day about Christmas since the beginning of December. This particular Christmas was when she was going to tell her family that they were in love.  
  
Now, she wasn't so sure. She knew that she loved him. She knew that he loved her. She just wasn't sure that he loved her the way she loved him. Until they were a couple, she thought he loved her more like his lost sister than a lover.  
  
Scully then faced the grim realization that she was foolish and naïve to believe that she could domesticate Mulder. That she could rein him in. Mulder was a free spirit and she new she could never change that. At that thought, she almost cried. She understood that she could never have the perfect life. She could never have the two-story house, white picket fence, 2.3 kids, a husband who worked a normal nine-to-five job, or anything else she had dreamed about. Not with Mulder, anyway. She was not so sure she could even obtain a semi-normal life with anyone anymore.  
  
Scully decided then that she had to make some drastic changes soon if she had even a remote chance in having a life out of work. She knew she had to break it off with Mulder soon. She didn't care how great the sex was, or how he seemed to be able to not live without her. She needed to find a man to give her what Mulder could not: a normal life.  
  
Someone touched Scully's shoulder and she jumped, startled. She had been so engrossed in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard anyone come up behind her. She turned around and saw her mother standing there.  
  
"Dana honey, are you okay?" her mother asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Mom," she replied.  
  
"Was that Fox on the phone?" Scully smiled inwardly. She wondered if Mulder would ever let her call him Fox.  
  
"Yeah, that was Mulder."  
  
"Where is he, dear?"  
  
"He's in Florida," she said with regret.  
  
"Florida? What's he doing in Florida?" Scully shrugged.  
  
"Chasing his dream."  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
After his conversation with Scully, Mulder spent a half-hour surfing channels before he realized that there was nothing of any value on. He sighed and clicked off the TV. He leaned over and turned on the alarm clock radio. As was expected, only Christmas songs were playing. "Deck the Halls" had just ended and a pop-rock song came on.  
  
*Crossing the ocean with my window view  
Thinking of the times I spent with you  
When I close my eyes, and see the family  
Making out there wish list, all dressed up for Christmas*  
  
Mulder closed his eyes and pictured the whole Scully clan together in Scully's living room. Mrs. Scully would be in the kitchen making goodies, bringing out hot apple cider with cinnamon sticks for her grandchildren. For the adults, she would bring out eggnog with spiced rum.  
  
Christmas songs would be playing in the background. The youngsters would be eyeing their presents, wondering what each contained. The adults would be making light-hearted jokes about the kids.  
  
Later in the night, "'Twas a Night Before Christmas" would be read. Milk and cookies would be left out for Santa, then it would be off to bed for the kids so that Santa would come. The adults would sit up and talk about past Christmases and events that happened in the course of the year. They would eat the cookies and drink the milk that was left for Santa, then they, too, would retire to bed.  
  
*On my own, for too many years  
I miss the happiness, I miss the tears*  
  
Mulder thought of all the years that he had been alone. There had been some companions along the way, but no one who really cared for him the way that Scully did. He had felt like it was his fault that his mother had died, but she had helped him through the guilt and was supportive. It had been soon after that they developed the relationship he had with her. He was the happiest man since they had become a couple. He felt so safe sleeping in her bed, being surrounded by her things. He felt that he belonged when he slept next to her. And it felt so right to make love to her.  
  
*When I close my eyes and I'm all alone  
I think of all the love we shared  
When I need a friend or a helping hand  
I know that you will all be there*  
  
Mulder remembered all the times Scully had saved him potentially fatal situation. When he was infected with the alien retrovirus. When his brain was killing him. When the tobacco beetles infected his lungs.  
  
He also knew the kindness didn't stop with Scully. He remembered the many times that he had gone up to see Scully's mother. After his mother had died, she adopted him as one of her own sons. She was the mother he never had, and he was the son she didn't seem to have anymore. They complimented each other in that way.  
  
*I've been gone, for so many holidays  
But you can light the fire  
'Cause this year, I'll be home for Christmas Day*  
  
Mulder remembered all the times he missed having holidays. After Samantha was abducted, his family lost the concept of Christmas. He didn't mind so much, though, since he was getting "too grown up" for Christmas anyway. However, as he got older, he realized that he missed Christmas. He was stupid for not taking the opportunity he had that year.  
  
*I see the children playing in the snow  
Precious memories that I used to know*  
  
Mulder flashed back to when he and Samantha were little. They would go out in their back yard and make snow angels and snowmen. As the years went by he began to outgrow the snowmen and angels, but he never got tired of the way Samantha always enjoyed it. Every year it was as if she was seeing the snow for the first time.  
  
*When I see the love in the lover's eyes  
Always there to teach us, the real meaning of Christmas  
On my own, for too many years  
I miss the happiness, I miss the tears*  
  
Everywhere Mulder looked, it seemed, there were two people in love. He wondered if it was because he himself was in love, because he never remembered seeing it before he was with Scully.  
  
Even his own boss was in love. Scully had set him up on a blind date with her best friend from college. Skinner said that it was "Love at first sight."   
  
*It doesn't matter, how grown you think you are  
Something happens to ya  
When you see that shining star*  
  
Mulder realized what he had to do. He packed up what little clothes he had brought with him, checked out of his room, got in his car and headed for the airport. He was going home for Christmas.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
Scully sat at the kitchen table, sipping idly on a glass of red wine. She was still steaming over Mulder's impulsive, inconsiderable actions that she could not sleep. She glanced over at the microwave clock. It was almost midnight. Her other family members had gone to bed two or more hours before.  
  
"Dana?" She turned around and saw her sister-in-law, Tara, standing behind her.  
  
"Tara? I thought you were in bed." Tara walked over and sat across from Scully.  
  
"I, uh...couldn't sleep. I thought you said that you were going to bed."  
  
"I couldn't sleep either."  
  
"You're worried about Fox, aren't you?" Scully nodded. "He's a big boy, Dana. He can take care of himself."  
  
"I know," Scully admitted. "I just...can't help but to worry about him. He knew this day was special to me."  
  
"Maybe his priorities are different than what you believe they are." Scully, who had been examining her wineglass, glanced up at her sister-in-law. Tara held her gaze. Scully knew that it was possible.   
  
"I didn't mean it that way. I just meant...he probably has a good reason to be late."  
  
"You mean like a grand entrance?" Scully nodded. "So he's probably not in Florida?"  
  
"Well, that's the thing. I don't know whether to be mad at him because he's not here and have him show up with some huge surprise, or not be mad at him and have him just be late because he's chasing UFOs." Tara nodded in understanding, though she could offer no help.  
  
"Just do me a favor, Dana. Get some sleep."  
  
"Okay Tara. I will."  
  
"Promise me?"  
  
"I promise." Tara got up and headed back into her room.   
  
"Goodnight, Dana."  
  
"Goodnight." She turned and walked into the darkness. Scully gulped down the rest of her wine, then got up and set the glass in her sink. She walked into her room, where her niece Christine and her nephews John and Jack were sleeping. She pulled the blanket up over John since it had fallen down. She kissed his brow. He stirred slightly but stayed asleep. She grabbed a blanket off the foot of her bed and returned to the living room. She lay down on her couch and closed her eyes. If Mulder snuck in late, she'd know.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
Mulder landed at the airport an hour after his decision to leave Florida. He got a rental car and headed to one of the three stops he had to make before his final destination.  
  
First, he went to Kmart. He was thankful that they stayed open 24 hours. He quickly headed to the electronics where he got *NSYNC's Christmas album. After that, he went to the only florist open 24 hours. He was grateful that it was on the way. He ordered a dozen American Beauty roses. Finally, he stopped at his apartment. He dashed in and grabbed a small, square jewelry box from his coffee table, and then he was out the door.  
  
He arrived at Scully's at two o'clock in the morning. He carefully put his key in the lock and turned the deadbolt. He cautiously stepped in and closed the door quietly. He walked over to the couch and looked at a sleeping Scully. He smiled. How peaceful she looked as she lay there on the couch, sleeping.  
  
Mulder took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. Then he started what he went there to do. He began to pluck off each petal of the twelve roses he held in his hand. He dropped some on the floor around where Scully laid, and some on her sleeping body. The last petal he placed softly on her cheek. He kissed her forehead, the walked over to her CD player. He put his new CD in the player and forwarded the track to "Home For Christmas".  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
Scully slowly drifted back into consciousness as she felt something tickling her cheek. She slowly brought her hand to her cheek and grasped the culprit. She brought it to her face and slowly blinked the sleep from her eyes. At first, she didn't recognize it, but then she saw it was a rose petal.   
  
Then, as if she were finally awake, she realized there was a presence in the room. She looked toward where the CD player was and saw a dark figure hunched over it.  
  
"Mulder?" she asked, her voice laced with a mixture of sleep and hope. The figure turned around and stepped into the light.  
  
"Mulder!" Scully exclaimed. She hopped of the couch and ran to Mulder. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she possibly could. He chuckled.  
  
"You better be quiet or you'll wake up your family," he said.  
  
"You're here!" she said, ignoring his comment.  
  
"Yes, Scully, I'm here. I'll always be here." She pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad," she said. She kissed him sweetly on the lips. When they pulled away, she slapped his arm.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Where were you, Mulder? You had me worried out of my mind." He pulled her and sat her down on the couch.  
  
"I was in Florida," He said. "After I got off the phone with you I was listening to the radio and I heard this song..." He pointed to the CD player. The song was almost over. "...and it seemed to fit my life. I realized that I didn't want to be alone this Christmas because I'm chasing something I'm not so sure I even believe in anymore. However, I do believe in us. So I got on the first available plane to D.C. and...here I am." A tear rolled down Scully's cheek.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Mulder. Ever since we became partners, I haven't been able to spend a Christmas without you." Mulder smiled. He still wasn't used to the fact of someone actually wanting him around.  
  
"Well, I'm here now." He kissed Scully's hands. "How about we get some sleep? We've got an important event happening tomorrow."  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"Of course I do," he said. "That's another reason why I came back." He reached down and picked up the blanket that had fallen down to the floor. He brought it up and wrapped it around himself and Scully.  
  
"I'm really glad you're here," Scully said again. Mulder sighed, happy.  
  
"Me too," he said. "And tomorrow, I have a big surprise for you."  
  
"Really? You think I'll like it?"  
  
"I think so," Mulder answered. "It's something you've waited your whole life for."  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
The next morning, Mrs. Scully woke up at dawn. She stretched in her bed, then swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She slipped her feet into her slippers. She stood up and headed for the kitchen for a cup of coffee. However, she was sidetracked on her way. She noticed that her daughter was curled up with who she hoped would be her new son-in-law. She smiled, and continued to the kitchen.  
  
Soon, her grandchildren were up and full of spunk. They went in their parent's rooms proclaiming that Santa had been there the night before and they wanted to open the presents to see what he had left.  
  
Mulder and Scully were the last to wake. They looked each other in the eyes, kissed, and then allowed themselves to be wrapped up in the Christmas spirit.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
At 5:30 p.m., Skinner and his date, Michelle, arrived at Scully's. They carried with them armfuls of presents for everyone. After presents were opened, Michelle went in the kitchen with the ladies to help while Skinner went in with the guys to watch football.  
  
"So, how are you and Skinner?" Scully asked Michelle.  
  
"Oh, Walter is such an awesome man," Michelle gushed. "He is so sweet and caring...and he's great in bed. They giggled like they did in college, though Scully thought it was weird to hear that her boss was great in bed.  
  
"I guess that means you guys are working out?" Mrs. Scully piped in. Michelle was practically a daughter to her, and recently she had been getting to know Skinner.  
  
"He is the perfect guy," Michelle said dreamily.  
  
In the living room...  
  
"How are you and Michelle?" Mulder asked Skinner.  
  
"She is a terrific person," Skinner said. "She is such a sweet lady."  
  
"So she's gonna work out?" Skinner laughed, a rare occurrence before he met Michelle. Now it was an everyday thing.  
  
"Oh, I think so. I have a surprise for everyone tonight at dinner."  
  
"No kidding?" Mulder asked. "Me too." He smiled.  
  
At six, all of dinner was brought forth to the dining table. The three kids had their own table next to the adults.  
  
"Fox, how about saying grace?" Mrs. Scully suggested.  
  
"Of course," he replied. Everyone joined hands, and he began. "God, please bless this food before us. We give thanks for the privilege to have it. We also give thanks to the company we keep. For friends..." He looked over at Skinner and Michelle. "...family..." he looked over at Mrs. Scully. "...loved ones..." He peeked over at Scully, who smiled at him. "...and even our enemies." He looked over at Scully's brother, Bill Jr. "Thank you for allowing us to all be together on this wonderful night. Amen."  
  
"Amen," they all said in unison. Everyone had just begun to dish up their food when Mulder stood and said,  
  
"Can I have your attention for just one moment? I have an announcement I'd like to make." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.   
  
"Thank you," he said. "This won't take long. As you all may know, Scully and I have been spending a lot of time together. Every minute with her has been heaven. And well...I guess what I'm trying to say is that we're in love." Mrs. Scully gasped.   
  
"That is wonderful news, Fox." Mulder smiled.  
  
"And there's just one more thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small, square jewelry box. He dropped down to one knee in front of Scully. "Dana Katherine Scully, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Tears were streaming down her face, though she was laughing.  
  
"Of course!" she said. He stood up and took her in his arms. He kissed her on the cheek, the neck, the forehead...anywhere he could.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. She pulled away and allowed him to slip the ring on her finger. Mulder looked past Scully to Skinner.  
  
"You will be my best man at the wedding, right?" Skinner smiled.  
  
"Only if you'll be mine." He looked at Michelle, who showed everyone the stone on her hand. She giggled. Scully went over and hugged Skinner, and Mulder hugged Michelle, then they switched partners.   
  
"This is the best Christmas ever!" Mrs. Scully proclaimed. "Come on, everybody! Dig in!" Everyone returned to their seats and began to pile their plates with food and passing dishes around the table. Once everyone was settled, eating, and telling stories, Mulder leaned over and whispered in Scully's ear,  
  
"I'm so glad to be home for Christmas."  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
*NSYNC  
"Home For Christmas"  
  
Crossing the ocean with my window view  
Thinking of the times I spent with you  
When I close my eyes, and see the family  
Making out their wishlist, all dressed up for Christmas  
On my own, for too many years  
I miss the happiness, I miss the tears  
Chorus:  
When I close my eyes and I'm all alone  
I think of all the love we shared  
When I need a friend or a helping hand  
I know that you will all be there  
I've been gone for so many holidays  
But you can light the fire  
'Cuz this year, I'll be home for Christmas day  
I see the children playing in the snow  
Precious memories that I used to know  
When I see the love, in the lovers eye  
Always there to teach us, the real meaning of Christmas  
On my own, for too many years  
I miss the happiness, i miss the tears  
Chorus  
It doesn't matter, how grown you think you are  
Something happens to ya  
when you see that shinning star  



End file.
